The Journal
by MrsChrisCriss
Summary: Blaine Anderson is just trying to make it through his sophmore year at Dalton Academy with his two best friends Nick and Wes. He writes a journal about all of his fears, triumphs, and love intrests. It's his way to express himself through words. When an unexpected Kurt Hummel transfers to Dalton, will Blaine find himself falling for Kurt to quickly? KLAINE! FLUFFY!KLAINE!
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! This is my fourth fanfiction! Yay for writing! This one is my favorite so far I believe! I was just reading some other fanfictions and listening to Glee, and I had the urge to write this one! I hope you enjoy it! I wanted to incorporate the Warblers because honestly, I miss the Warblers... Ryan better show some more of those attractive men in the future... Also, DID YOU GUYS SEE COME WHAT MAY?! I literally cried. And I have cried, EVERY. TIME. I. WATCH. THAT. EPISODE. It speaks volumes for Klaine's relationship... Okay, please enjoy my fanfiction! Klaine will slowly but surely work it's way into the story! Please share and like and review and follow! My Twitter name is ChrisCriss4EVER if you'd like to follow :) Enjoy! xoxoxox

Ps, the journal entries are in italics if you didn't notice :)

* * *

_October 22__nd__, 2010_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Warbler practice was intense today. Jeff suggested that we do a Katy Perry number. I suggested Teenage Dream, but the rest of the Warblers wanted to do Thinking of You. Why thinking of you? Teenage Dream is the best Katy Perry song ever WRITTEN. But majority rules, so we're doing Thinking of You. School is pretty great I guess. Algebra 2 with Trigonometry is my best class. I've always been good at math. Also, I think I have a crush… Which is kind of new for me. I've never had a boyfriend before; unless you count Noah Puckerman in the third grade… Someone told me that he's straight now and always has been… So I guess I never had a REAL boyfriend. Anywho, my crushes name is Brad Peterson. He's blonde, tall, and gorgeous. Which is not my type, but you can't help fall for him. There's only one problem: HE'S STRAIGHT. Go figure. Just one more guy I can't have. Being gay isn't all that easy. The ugly looks when you're in public, the name calling, and just public acceptance in general. I'm so glad I moved to Dalton. I'm also glad I moved away from my parents. They are the biggest homophobes on the planet. Which was just delightful for me! I hate my father, with a burning passion. We've already established that though in previous entries. I think Wes, Nick, and I are going out for pizza. Until next time ~Blaine Anderson_

Blaine put his journal back under his mattress and grabbed his blazer off the back of his chair, slipping it over his broad shoulders. He went to the bathroom and put the finishing touches to his glossy black hair, gelling down every curl. Smiling widely in the mirror, he picked out the little piece of an almond he had eaten earlier. He spun around and turned the light off in the bathroom and headed for the door.

"Crap. I almost forgot." Blaine ran back towards the closet and grabbed his shoes. He almost left his dorm without shoes. "Wow Blaine. Smooth one." he laughed to himself and tied the laces of his recently shined shoes, and grabbed his keys off the dresser.

"Almost forgot these too. Damn, Blaine. You're really off your game tonight." Locking the door behind him, he headed down the hall towards Nick and Wes' dorm. Nick was his best friend. He welcomed Blaine into Dalton and into the Warblers. Without Nick, Blaine would be lost. He owed him big time.

"Hey buddy!" Nick slapped a hand onto Blaine's back as Blaine entered Nick and Wes' dorm.

"Hi Blaine!" Wes yelled from the bathroom, "I'm almost ready I promise! I just have to pick the right bow tie!" he walked out of the bathroom and held up two bow ties. "Black or Red?" he waited for a response as Blaine and Nick looked at each other and tried to hold back their laughter.

"You guys are a big help. Thanks. We aren't leaving until I pick the right tie, so you guys might want to get comfortable." Wes stormed off back into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"I LIKE THE RED ONE FOR WHAT IT'S WORTH!" Nick yelled and smiled at Blaine. "So what's new Anderson? I saw you looking at Brad again in Algebra… Dude, he's straight. I know you like him, but why not like someone who's gay? So you'd have a better chance? I'm just trying to help you…"

Blaine lowered his head and sighed, "I know Nick, I know. But have you SEEN him? He's gorgeous. And he's smart. I just wish he were gay." Blaine played with the one curl that never stayed down right at the bottom of his hair line on the back of his head.

"Maybe he'll change teams by the time we get back from Christmas break or something…." Nick put his hand on Blaine's back and smiled, "Halo Reach to cheer you up?"

Blaine grinned, "Now Nicholas, I wouldn't want to put you to shame for the third time this week…" he gave Nick a sly look and grabbed the controllers off the dresser.

"You only beat me by TWO POINTS every time. Two. Points. Nothing to brag about…" Nick turned on the X-Box and sat back down beside Blaine.

"But I still beat you." Blaine began to choose Halo Reach on the main menu as Wes walked out of the bathroom and spun around a couple of times in front to the TV.

"Dude! Move!" Nick screamed as Blaine shot Nick's characters head off.

"Beat you. Already. And how many minutes have we been playing? Like, two?" Blaine stood up and gave Nick a pat on the back, "It's okay buddy. We all suck at something."

"I…. But… Wes…." Blaine put a finger on Nick's lips and shushed him.

"No buts! "He looked over at Wes who was trying not to laugh at Blaine's humor. "Are you ready to go now Wesley? I see you picked the black bow tie."

Wes fixed his tie while looking in the television screen to fix his hair, "Well, Nick gives horrible fashion advice, so I tend to go with the opposite of whatever he says."

"What is this, 'Everybody Hate on Nick Day'?!" Nick threw his controller on the dresser and grabbed his blazer out of the closet.

Blaine and Wes burst out into laughter, and Nick joined. They were best friends, and they always would be. Wes and Blaine waited for Nick to lock the door, and then they headed down the hall towards the stairs.

"I love this stair case." Wes said, "It's so beautiful." He ran his hand down the banister as they walked down the white, winding staircase. "If someone asked me out on these stairs, all romantically and stuff, I would probably marry him."

Nick laughed, "Marry him? Just for asking you out on a set of stairs?"

Blaine linked his arm with Wes', "He doesn't understand the importance of these stairs my good fellow. I completely agree with you. One day, I hope to ask someone out at this very spot." Blaine stopped at the bottom of the stairs, as Wes stood five steps above him.

"Just like this!" Wes screeched and jumped up and down, "So romantic!"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Can we please go before my stomach eats itself?"

Blaine and Wes ran to catch up with Nick, who was half way to the front exit. All three of the boys headed for Blaine's car, taking in the smell of the crisp October air. Tonight was going to be a fun night for Blaine he insisted to himself. He would laugh, sing, and eat too much pizza that he would probably regret later. It's time he stopped dwelling on the past and start living in the present. And tonight, he would start.

* * *

Hi guys! I hope you enoyed Chapter One! Please share the story with your fellow Klainer's on Twitter and/or Tumblr! Thanks! Chapter Two should be up shortly! I'll try and update as quickly as possible! xoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello fellow Klainers! I do apologize for this being so incredibly late... I had to study for my History Graduation Exam all week! UGH. But I took it today so let's hope all the notecards paid off! This Chapter introduces a new character! Talk about exciting! I hope you enjoyed Chapter One! I promise to update either tomorrow or Saturday! DID YOU GUYS SEE COME WHAT MAY LAST WEEK OH MY GAH MY BABIES SANG THE MOST AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL LOVE SONG EVER WRITTEN I JUST... I CAN'T. Those were my feelings at that moment :) AND THE FLASH BACKS?! Oh HELL nah! They did NOT do that! I cried SO hard! Okay... I'm going to let you enjoy this fanfiction now... Even though you probably skip over this part anyways... Please do enjoy though! And share with your friends! If you found this through Twitter or Instagram, keeping sharing it! Thank you for reading! xoxoxox_

* * *

_October 24th, 2010_

_Dear Journal,_

_ So next week is Halloween, and may I just say, I am going to have the BEST costume ever. Nick and Jeff are dressing up as Batman and Robin… Go figure. I guess my costume suits me more than theirs suit them. I mean, who's better than Harry Potter? Not Batman. That's for sure! The Warbler's Halloween Bash is going to be totally awesome! I just have to find a date… Joy. The last couple of weeks have been super busy. Exams on top of exams, Warbler practices until almost twelve at night… It's definitely keeping me busy. And I've recently found the best coffee shop in the world. I'm sitting in it now actually. It's called the Lima Bean. It's the most adorable coffee shop on the corner of Lima, and it's always so warm and cozy! I could spend hours in here. I HAVE been spending hours in here… There's this really cute barista that keeps looking at me… Probably because I've had four Medium Drips… He has really nice hair. And he looks to be about my age, or maybe a year or two older. I think I'm going to go buy something else just to annoy him. Until next time ~Blaine Anderson _

Blaine took a sip of his coffee and then slid his journal into his Tony Perotti messenger bag his brother got him for Christmas last year. He managed to fix his hair in the reflection of his phone the best that he could, and headed over to the counter. Straightening out his blazer and fixing his scarf as he waited, Blaine thought of what he would say to this blue eyed barista who obviously was annoyed he was back in line. As he gathered his thoughts as he stepped up to the counter and put his plan into action.

"Hi, um I would like a…. Well, can you tell me what your special is today?" Blaine put on a charming smile and waited for the barista to answer.

"Sir, I've told you three times already, WE DO NOT HAVE A SPECIAL." The man leaned over the counter and gave Blaine a worried yet annoyed look, "Are you okay sir? Do I need to call the crazy house? Are you lost?"

Blaine laughed, "No…" he pretended to squint his eyes at the barista's name tag as he took out his wallet, "… Kirk. I'm just messing with you. I just need another Medium Drip please."

"It's KURT. And that's your fifth coffee… Are you sure you wouldn't rather have water? Something to settle all that coffee?"

Blaine smirked, "Are you trying to tell me something here, Kurt?"

Kurt crossed his arms and looked Blaine up and down, "You've been bouncing in place for three minutes now…"

Blaine blushed and stopped bouncing, not even realizing he had been doing so, "Oh… yeah I was just getting in my exercise for the um… the day and stuff…" He rubbed the back of his neck and tried not to make eye contact with Kurt.

Kurt began to tap on the cash register screen, "One Medium Drip and small water for Mr. Anderson?" He looked at Blaine to confirm the order; Blaine simply nodded. "Okay, that will be six dollars and twenty-nine cents please Mr. Anderson."

Blaine, trying not to laugh, began to pull out the bag of pennies Nick gave him for his birthday and started to count out six hundred and twenty-nine pennies while smiling at Kurt.

"For the love of God… Seriously?!" Kurt threw his hands up into the air and spun around in anger.

"Well, you do what you have to do! Some people have to use pennies! " Blaine said, giving the slyest smile he possible could and continued to count the pennies, "Forty three… Forty four… Forty five…."

Kurt took the bag of pennies from Blaine's hand and stared at him, "Look, if this is some sort of prank or I'm on national television or something I swear I'm going to…" Kurt realized that he was screaming at this point, and slowly sat the pennies down on the counter.

Blaine picked them up, putting them back in his messenger bag, and pulled out his credit card, "I guess this would have been a little easier but…" Kurt snatched the card out of his hand and ran it down the side of the register, then handed it back to Blaine.

"Thank you for your kind service, Kirk!" Blaine picked up the recite with a smile and walked towards the pick-up counter as Kurt rolled his eyes in frustration at the annoying man-child he had just served.

"Glad that's over…" Kurt mumbled to himself as he began to take the order of the next customer.

"I heard that." Blaine said, as he took a sip of his Medium Drip, "Mmmmm, I might need another one of these…"

"UGHHHH!" Kurt yelled, scaring the man in front of him, "I'm so sorry sir, can you hold on just a second?" The man nodded, and Kurt took of his apron and made his way around the counter to approached Blaine.

"What is with you?! Are you stalking me? Are you some freshman that wants to annoy the shit out of me, and then throw straw wrappers at me? Who are you?!" Kurt tapped his foot and waited for a response as Blaine calmly sat down at his table.

"Blaine Anderson, head Warbler and sophomore at Dalton Academy, and too classy to throw straw wrapper at a civilian." He extended his hand across the table for Kurt to shake, but Kurt didn't take the offer. Instead, he sat down the chair across from Blaine.

"Head Warbler? As a sophomore? At Dalton? As in the Warblers from Westerville?" Kurt was amazed. He didn't except to meet the head Warbler today. And he really didn't expect it to be this guy.

Blaine laughed and brushed his shoulders, "Yeah, I'm a pretty big deal." He looked at Kurt and began to laugh. Kurt did as well. "But yes, I am a Warbler at Dalton Academy in Westerville. I just love this coffee shop, so I come here every week just to read and write sometimes. How do you know the Warblers?"

Blaine noticed that Kurt seemed to actually be listening to him instead of wanting to shoot him, "I go to McKinley High School right down the road, but I'm a junior. I'm in the Glee Club there. We're the New Directions! It's… an adventure every day, that's for sure. Being the only openly gay guy at our school sure helps out my reputation as well."

Blaine noticed the pain in Kurt's voice and bruise on the left side of his head in his hair line. Is he being abused? Or bullied? Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment as Kurt nervously ran his hands up and down his legs. That's what Blaine does when he's worried and nervous as well.

"Kurt, I know I just met you and I barely know you. And frankly, this is none of my business." He took a sip of his coffee and continued, "But I know when something's bothering someone, and I also know how it feels to be bullied."

Kurt's head shot up from his legs, "How... How did you know I was being bullied?"

"You're practically rubbing a hole in your jeans with your hands, and there's a bruise in your hairline Kurt. Have you contacted anyone about this?"

Kurt looked away for a second, trying to keep it together in front of this boy he just met, "I can't. I just, I can't."

"Yes you can Kurt. Being bullied is common in every high school. Some cases are obviously," he looked at Kurt's bruise and then back at Kurt, "worse than others…."

"Karofsky." Kurt whispered, holding back his tears.

"Excuse me?" Blaine said, confused at what Kurt was trying to tell him.

"Karofsky. He's the boy bullying me. I try to ignore him, but he's everywhere I go. He…He follows me after class and shoves me into lockers… I guess I'm just so used to it I just continue on with my day." Kurt looked into Blaine's hazel eyes and got lost for a second, and then he snapped back into reality, "The bruise," he pointed to his head, "right here, was from today at school. He hit me with my locker. I thought I had a concussion but I just continued on with my day…" Blaine just sat there. He had the urge to find his "Karofsky" guy and punch the living daylights out of him. Or worse.

"I'm sorry…" Kurt stood up and wiped his eyes, "I don't know why I'm even telling you this. I don't even know you. It's my problem." He began to walk away but Blaine stood up.

"Kurt." Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine, "Sit down." Blaine motioned towards the chair and Kurt smiled, and sat back down at the small table in the coffee shop.

"Kurt, when I was in the seventh grade, I attended the Sadie Hawkins Dance with the only other gay kid at my school. On our way home that night we were bashed by a group of football players." Kurt gasped and put his hand over his mouth as Blaine continued, "I was fine. Just a couple of scars here and there. But my friend Ryan, he um…" Blaine ran his finger around the rim of his coffee and then looked back up at Kurt, "Kurt, they beat him to death."

Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes filling with tears, "Blaine I am so sorry. I had no idea…" he reached across the table and squeezed Blaine's warm hand, and gave him a comforting look.

Blaine smiled and let go, "Today is actually the anniversary of the day he died. October 24th, 2006." Blaine took out his wallet and pulled out a picture, holding it out to Kurt.

Kurt let a tear roll down his face and took the picture, "Oh Blaine…" Kurt stared at a picture of a 12-year-old boy with curly black hair, standing next to a tall blonde boy who had his arm around the other boy's waist. They were both wearing black suits with bright yellow bow ties, and smiling at each other.

"That was the night of the Sadie Hawkins Dance." Blaine said, as he took the picture from Kurt and put it back in his wallet. "It was hard for me to continue seeing those boys who killed Ryan every day at school, so I transferred to Dalton right after his funeral."

"I would have done the same." Kurt said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Kurt, you have to tell someone about Karofsky before this gets to out of hand. You have to stand up to him. Refuse to be the victim." Blaine looked into Kurt's blue eyes, and then to the ground. "I know being bullied is rough. And I know you're afraid." Blaine tore off a piece of a napkin and began to write on it, "Here's my phone number. I promise I will never stalk you or come to your house and murder you in the night." Kurt laughed and took the napkin, "Kurt, you can text me or call any time you want. I'm here for you. I wish I could simply tell you to transfer to Dalton, but that's not always an option for some families." Blaine smiled at Kurt and began to gather his things as they both stood up.

Blaine nodded and began to walk away, but Kurt grabbed his hand. "Thank you Blaine. For, for everything. The little act you put on earlier made my day. No hard feelings?" Kurt gave Blaine a worried and hopeful look.

Blaine took Kurt in for a hug, sending sparks through his body. As well as Kurt's. "No hard feeling, Kurt." Blaine smiled and exited the coffee shop. As the doors closed behind him, he stopped in the middle of the parking lot.

"What the hell just happened?" he said, trying to process what had just happened. He never expected to meet a guy, in a coffee shop of all places, which shared similar situations with him.

On the inside of the coffee shop, Kurt was still looking at Blaine's number. Reciting the numbers in his head, "What the hell just happened?" he said, laughing as he put his apron back on and thanked the other barista for covering for him. He watched Blaine get in his car and slowly drive out of the parking lot.

They said in unison with a smile, "Wow, today is the best day ever."

* * *

Hi guys! Thank you for reading! Please come back for Chapter Three! It should be up shortly! I love you guys! xoxoxoxox


End file.
